Verb Engine: When Action Calls!/Transcript
This is the script for Verb Engine: When Action Calls!. episode starts at the Dieselworks on Sodor Narrator: "Verb Engine: When Action Calls!". It was a bright sunny day on the island of Sodor. Diesel was talking to 'Arry and Bert at the Dieselworks. Diesel: Let's face it. There are three things why diesels are better then steam engines. One; We are modern and new. Two; We have sleek new models. And three; we are more of an expert in pulling trains. James puffs past them James: Hello. Diesel: 'Arry and Bert You think steamies are already dumb enough. Watch this. goes over to James Diesel: Hey, James. James: Hello, Diesel. What's up? Diesel: We were just talking about how we saw you... ambulating the other day. James: shocked Ambulating?! Diesel: Yeah. Ambulating. In front of everyone. What a silly steamie. Narrator: James now felt very, very hurt. He puffed away sadly. and Bert laugh Diesel: That's nothing. Watch this. rings the bell of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Flynn: Something's wrong with James! is with Spencer Spencer: Sorry, but that's the definition. James: Oh. Percy and Henry arrive Thomas: James, there you are! Percy: We were worried about you? James: Why? Henry: We heard you were... ambulating. James: Oh, ha-ha, very funny. Thomas: James! Narrator: But, James had already puffed away in a huff. Henry and Percy look at Spencer Spencer: Ambulate just means to walk. Thomas: Wait a minuet. You're telling us... Diesel did this! James is seen puffing past the library James: I can't believe those three. Ganging up with Diesel. Making fun of me because I don't know what ambulate means. They use words like some sort of evil superpower. Don't they know that words can really, really... book hits him on the head James: Ouch! Hurt. girl looks out of the window Unknown Girl: Maybe, next time, just hand me the book. James: mind Evil superpower echoes. Words can hurt. Hey, why do I feel like there are hundreds of me talking to me? echoes blacks out Ryan F-Freeman: over James was an average talking train. He said... James: Hello. Ryan F-Freeman: over And... James: Goodbye. Ryan F-Freeman: over And... James: You make me cross. Ryan F-Freeman: over When one day, struck by a falling book of five-hundred-and-one English Verbs, James developed a power that was bizarre. James: Fly! into the sky Ryan F-Freeman: over The power of verbs! James: Verbs are the words that say what someone or something does. Ryan F-Freeman: over You got that right, James. James: Wait, what? How did you know that I was right? Ryan F-Freeman: over Well, it's your dream, buck-oh. throat Anyway, verbs are action words like fly, land, roll and do what a steamie is capable of doing. James: On the contrary. Ryan F-Freeman: over Aided by his mysterious trusty companion D-900, James spots trouble and when he does, mild mannered James instantly becomes... Verb Engine! Using verbs to help wherever trouble strikes. lands on top of a car James: Car, elevate! car floats up Ryan F-Freeman: over Verb Engine! smiles and flies over. It then cuts to the two engines puffing together James: So, explain it again, my trusty robotic companion, my powers don't work with all words. D-900: That is correct. Verbs tell you what something is doing. Words like jump and run or even think and wonder. James: So, if I said "Troublesome Trucks, Red!". Did they change? D-900: Negative. Verbs are things you do. You talk, you dance but you can't red. James: So, how about "Crane!". D-900: Negative. Nothing happens. Crane is a noun. It's a thing not an action. James: Sonata Dusk Oh, right. his own voice So, how about gently. D-900: Negative. You cannot gently. Gently isn't a verb. It's an adverb. Adverbs tell you how you do something. James: An adverb? sighs All these rules are starting to make my head spin! an instant, James' head spins then stops James: I take that Spin is a verb. D-900: Affirmative. and James continue puffing James: Where are we going? D-900: James, this island is being menaced by some very mean engines. Your superpowers are just what this island needs to defeat them. James: Well, in that case, we'd better hurry. Hop on my back. Let's fly! fly to Tidmouth Sheds and land James: Seriously? This is their hideout? Engine sheds? D-900: Trust me. The engines who hang out here are very mean. James: Walls, vanish! walls vanish, revealing superhero versions of Thomas and Percy Thomas: Hey! Percy: It's that pesky D-900! I'll take care of him! breaths in then spews out green fire D-900: Watch out! dodge out of the way D-900: That's Green Flame! He's as fiery as a burning meteor. Too late, Green Flame [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts